bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
"'HULK SMASH YOU!!!' - Hulk Hulk is a well known superhero of Earth, as well as the alter ego of Doctor Bruce Banner. Bruce was originally a human doctor, but when he tried recreating a super soldier serum with gamma radiation (which is extremely dangerous), he transforms into a large, green-skinned brute with immense strength, speed, durability and healing powers known as the Hulk. Initially fearful of what could happen to a city with Hulk in the center of it, Bruce kept himself isolated in remote locations like large forests, jungles, and pretty much anywhere that had no semblance of a human population for miles in an effort to protect them as well as possibly cure himself of his "condition". However, upon months of attempting to cure himself and failing, he came to accept that his affliction was permanent and decided to control the Hulk, subconsciously telling the creature to use his amazing powers to help people. Upon meeting Rayne and joining her team, Bruce performed numerous gamma radiation tests on himself, which ended up merging his intelligence with Hulk, becoming a more trustworthy addition to the team. Meeting Rayne "Hulk will help Rayne...because Rayne very pretty."-Hulk joining Rayne's Team Hulk had his first encounter with a supernatural creature in 1979, in the town of Venice, Italy. A vampire was slowly turning the population of the Italian city under the influence of Dracula, the Original Vampire. In the midst of a fight with Dracula himself, the dhampir Rayne arrived and allied herself with Hulk, and they drove Dracula away, as well as roughly 290 newly turned vampires. Rayne, against Nigel's wishes, (as he believed Hulk to be an evil abomination that'd bring endless destruction to Earth as well as Heaven and other realms), asked him to join their team as their muscle. After calling Rayne "very pretty", he agreed, finally getting friends for the first time after gaining his powers. Despite Hulk's easily caused temper tantrums, he was deemed a highly useful ally to the team, as his immense power and near god-like strength and resilience to physical attacks often got the team out of precarious situations. Personality "Oh, you tried to kill me? Well, you can't. I know; I tried! I got low. I didn't see an end to it, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the Other Guy just spat it out." —Bruce to Rayne, describing his inability to attain a peaceful life As Bruce Banner, he is highly curious about science, chemistry, robotics, and has a high interest in the supernatural. Bruce admits to Mia that he always wanted to stake a vampire or shoot a werewolf with a silver bullet. After joining Rayne's team, he started training in hand-to-hand combat so he wouldn't always have to rely on Hulk to fight his enemies. As Hulk, he barely possesses any of the smarts of Banner, but he is smart enough to speak in full sentences and differentiate friend from foe unless that person foolishly attacks or insults him. He also treats all women that he encounters with extreme kindness and displayed patience when around them, showing that he has a small degree of humanity inside him. However, Hulk had one flaw- He thinks of himself as the strongest being on Earth, which leads to him getting angry when someone doubts his strength or beats him in a fight. When he joined Rayne's team, Hulk would often call Rayne pretty. However, Rayne (thinking that he was hitting on her) told Hulk she liked girls. While confused for a while, he understood Rayne's insinuation, saying that Rayne being a lesbian made him like her even more as a friend, with Bruce stating later on that no man would ever be able to have her. Bruce would later tell Mia that Hulk thinks that she's lucky to have Rayne as her lover, since Rayne is a very attractive woman. During his time on Sakaar, Hulk's control over Banner's body increased significantly, to the point that he was able to stay as Hulk for two whole years and prevent himself from reverting back to Banner. His increased self-awareness gave him increasingly visible layers of personality, similar to a five-year-old's, instead of just being a very destructive rage monster. Hulk became intelligent enough to acknowledge his human half but repeatedly refuted Banner's existence, claiming "No Banner, only Hulk!", though he did so out of resentment and bitterness for Banner, who has usually kept Hulk at bay until now. While he gained more self-awareness and personality, Hulk was still susceptible to emotion and could easily become more savage due to stress and frustration, such as when he fought Thor in the Contest of Champions. Despite this, he could still demonstrate a calm and stable demeanor, which allows him to not solely act aggressive and hostile, such as when he calmly talks with Thor after the two of them argue and befriend Valkyrie during his stay on the planet. However, Hulk was also wary of others, due to his history of violence on Earth, which caused him to believe that humanity hated him and made him refuse to return to Earth. Physical Appearance Bruce Banner Bruce is a reasonably attractive man in his late-thirties, with black hair and brown eyes. Hulk Hulk is quite attractive himself, despite his monstrous form, with green skin, black hair, green eyes that brighten when his power increases, and his entire body being extremely fit and overly-muscular. Powers & Abilities As Hulk "Hulk... Smash!"Hulk's catchphrase * Superhuman Strength: Hulk's most impressive trait is his strength, which he can use to easily overpower humans, demons, undead, rogue Angels, werewolves, vampires, succubi, and other species that threaten him or his friends. Hulk is so powerful, he rivals Dracula in terms in strength, but was outmatched by the Original Vampire due to his speed, combat experience and age. Hulk has been shown to possess greater strength than Green and White Martians, and has surpassed the strength of Kara Danvers, a Kryptonian. He can also divert his super strength to his legs, which allow him to leap incredible distances. * Superhuman Speed: Despite his large size and heavy frame, Hulk can move and run at extraordinary speeds, shown to be able to move even faster than Rayne, though his speed is considerably slower than other characters like Dracula or the Flash. At best, Hulk can run up to between 400-500 miles per hour within a few seconds. Hulk has also displayed superhuman perception, enabling him to see speedsters and even Kryptonians when they use their super speed. Hulk is able to run so fast, he can look like a blur to normal people. * Superhuman Durability: Hulk has incredibly thick skin, which is capable of resisting impacts from bullets, rockets, missles and small explosives. However, his skin can be pierced by blades and other weapons blessed with magic, and by extreme physical force of other beings with high levels of strength. Hulk has also displayed an immense tolerance to extreme heat and cold, as well as falling from ludicrous heights. * Healing Factor: In addition to his endurance, Hulk can heal from wounds at a rapid rate, including lacerations, stab wounds, burns, bruises, and injuries that would normally kill or maim a normal human and even several types of supernatural creatures. However, if an injury is caused by magic, it'll take longer to heal. Hulk has even been shown to heal from Supergirl's heat vision within seconds and survived the evil speedster Zoom putting his hand through his body, which kills normal humans and weaker metahumans. * Radiation Absorption: Hulk has the ability to absorb and redistribute radioactive energy, as shown when he absorbed the radiation from a piece of Green Kryptonite and redistributed it via Thunderclap. He also used this power to absorb some Kryptonite radiation out of Kara when she was stabbed with a Green Kryptonite dagger, saving her life. * The Sight: Hulk, and to a lesser extent, Bruce, can see astral beings and several different types of ghosts that normal humans are unable to see. Weaknesses * Persuasion: As shown with succubi and other individuals with enhanced beauty, such as Lorelei, Hulk can easily be forced into doing whatever a woman wants if they're attractive or persuasive enough. * Limited Intelligence: As powerful as Hulk is, he lacks any of Bruce's intellect, operating purely on his emotions, especially anger. However, after joining Rayne's team, Bruce merged his intelligence with the Hulk, making him smarter and more rational when it came to making decisions. * Anger: Hulk's anger can often lower his defenses in a fight, leaving him open to being injured in a critical way that could result in his enemy winning. * Bruce Banner form: If Hulk is forced to turn back into Bruce Banner, he can be killed, as he doesn't possess any of his Hulk abilities in his human form. * Animals: Hulk has a massive love for all animals, especially puppies and animals that are considered cute by humans. This can be viewed as a weakness. Relationships (Rayne's Team) Rayne Hulk and Rayne start off as very friendly towards each other, as evidenced by their fight against Dracula. Hulk occasionally flirted with Rayne, calling her very pretty and 'accidentally' looking at her large breasts, but that ceased when she admitted to being gay and in a relationship with Mia Salvatore. Thankfully, Hulk understood and his respect for Rayne increased as a result of her bisexuality. Mia While Hulk and Mia haven't interacted much, it is shown that Hulk is very nice to her, and would protect her from anything she wouldn't be able to fight off on her own. A pivotal moment in their friendship takes place in the micro-episode "The Phantom Ship," when the Team is on a ghostly cruise ship that's haunted by the ghosts of notorious serial killers, torturers, sadists, and rapists. Mia tells Hulk that she never intended her relationship with Rayne to be a problem for Hulk, as she felt he hated her for being Rayne's lover instead of him. However, Hulk says he's fine with it, and only wants the two of them to be happy. He even remarks that Mia is very lucky to have such an 'hot' woman like Rayne as her lover. After this, Hulk and Mia become very close and develop something of a big brother and little sister relationship while Rayne is busy getting seduced by some prostitute ghosts... Sidney Hulk and Sidney's relationship is rather polarizing. Sidney investigates multiple monster deaths that are the result of Hulk fighting said monsters. She catches him fighting a werewolf pack, even taking a picture of him. Later on, Hulk confronts her and angrily destroys the picture. Sidney tells Hulk that she is not his enemy, but he tells her to leave him alone. Reluctantly, she does so, mostly out of fear. After joining the team, the two apologize to one another and become close friends. Relationships (Superheroes) Supergirl Unlike most of Hulk's new allies, Supergirl befriended Hulk almost instantly after he saved her from some White Martians, only for him to leap away. Supergirl, after recovering, flies after him and gets in front of him, impressing the gamma giant with her speed. She proceeds to thank him for saving her life and introduces herself as Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl. Hulk says who he is, but doesn't reveal his other self's identity. Wanting to thank him properly, she buys him donuts, which he happens to really like, almost as much as she does. After this, the two become best friends and allies, fighting through many hardships together. Later on in the series, Bruce talks with Kara, telling her that the Hulk has a crush on her, making the Kryptonian blush in embarrassment. Green Arrow Like with Sidney, Hulk didn't get along with Green Arrow, as he thought the Hulk was a monster until he sees him save a family from a burning building. Green Arrow and Hulk eventually become allies, though Oliver is constantly working in secret to develop a type of arrow that can hurt Hulk, similar to the Kryptonite Arrow he used on Overgirl. Trivia * According to Bruce Banner himself, Hulk appears to have a crush on Supergirl for unknown reasons, though it's possibly connected to Supergirl being a very beautiful and attractive woman. Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes